1. Field
The invention is in the field of couplings to connect plain end and grooved end pipes, pipes having shoulders in their end portions, flanged pipe connections with bolts, and couplings to connect pipes with valves.
2. State of the Art
Inventor holds U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,455,331 and 7,850,213 which both show pipe coupling body pieces to be attached to the end portions of pipes to be connected and which form radial flanges or shoulders on the end portions of the pipes. The pipe ends are then connected together by couplers or covers which extend over the flanges or shoulders formed by the coupling body pieces and engage the flanges or shoulders on the coupling body pieces to hold the pipe ends together. A partitioner positioned between the ends of the pipes maintain separation between the pipe ends and between the flanges or shoulders. While these pipe couplings work well, an alternative coupler which provides a quick and easy connection between the flanges or shoulder can be advantageous in various situations.